


I was Born in a messed up Century

by Thing_Of_Trash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Gen, He doesn't get a Hug, Hurt No Comfort, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, TommyInnit is also morally grey, Traitor TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo is Morally Grey, but a lighter shade, dream didn't want either child to die, i had the urge to write this and said alright brain, i listened tomusic writing this, if you want to know why i will explain, im right, in comments, so does Schlatt, tommy dies, we dont all get what we want, written before Nov 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash
Summary: Tubbo stared in horror at the crumpled body infront of him.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 185





	I was Born in a messed up Century

**Author's Note:**

> I cant write fight scenes for shit ✌

Tubbo shrieked as he stumbled away from the horned man infront of him. The mand growled as his swing missed the teenager. Tubbo spun around and began to run through Manburg. He took twists and turms to try to throw his pursuer off. He skidded to a stop and turned left, he sped that way before coming to a alleyway. He looked around before running in and hiding behind some crates. 

"Tubbo. I know you went in here!" He heard Jschlatt yell. The man casted a ominous shadow from where he was standing at the front of the alley. Tubbo knew he only had one chance to get this right. He gripped his sword as the man walked down the alleyway. He waited until Jschlatt was right infront of him then lunged. He winced as his slash came into contact with a shield.

He stepped backwards as he stared at Jschlatt. He could take him, the man was old and would be easy to take down. A second set of footsteps came from the opening of the alley.

"Schlatt." Tubbo stilled, he knew that voice. Jschlatt spun around uncaring of the teen behind him

"Tommy. Can I help you?" The President asked. Tubbo just stared at the traitor. 

"You know the deal, this is breaking it." Tommy twirled his axe in his hand lazily, the netherite glimmering menacingly in the light. Jshlatt laughed and spun back around.

"I don't really care Tommy." Tubbo only caught a glimpse of Tommy switching his axe out for something else before he was throwing his sword up to block the mans hit. He squeezed his eyes, knowing that was a bad idea, and readied for the force that would come with blocking the deadly attack.

Tubbo stiffed when he heard the attack cut through flesh. He opened his eyes when he realized he wasn't hit.

Tubbo stared in horror at the crumpled body infront of him. Jschlatt looked on in mild disinterest. The white of the person's shirt was stained red and they were gripping a broken Enderpearl. 

"Tommy." He whispered. His hands began to shake the longer he stared at his friend struggling to breathe. He quickly stabbed the man infront of him before dropping to his friends side. Tommy just smiled up at him with blood stained teeth. "Tommy what did you do?" Tubbo brushed his friends hair out of his face.

The younger of the two reached his hand up to his friends face, staining it with blood. "He broke the deal," he muttered, "You were supposed to be safe. That was the deal." Tubbo choked on his tears. Why in the world would his friend do that.

He heard someone land behind him. He didn't care to look. 

"Tubbo." Dream said. He shook his head and clutched his friends hand weakly. He cried as his friend's breathing stuttered to a stop, the man behind him could stop it, he had no idea why he didn't. 

He didn't move even as the masked man shook his shoulder, even when Dream oulled out a keyboard and began typing. He just held his friends body as the man clicked enter. He felt himself fade in and out of existence before re appearing in a obsidian room with an iron door. His friends body still with him. 

He sobbed when he saw there was two beds.

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy made the deal that if he joines their side they wouldn't hurt tubbo, this is super unlikely but i thought it would be cool


End file.
